Datei:Lean On Me Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Lean on Me by Bill Withers is featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie and Mercedes with Tina. They sing the ballad to show support to Finn and Quinn due to the baby debacle. The song tells them, that the group will support them throughout the journey of Quinn's pregnancy. This is the song used in the advertisement for Glee: The Music, Volume 2. LYRICS: New Directions: Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Yeah) hum (Artie: Ohhhh noooo) Artie: Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: Lean on me When you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on Mercedes (New Directions): Please! (Please) Swallow your pride (Pride) If I have things Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions): You need to borrow, (For) for no one can fill Those of your needs That you won't let show So just call (Call) on me brother (Hey) When you need a hand (You need a hand) We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Lean on me) Lean on me (Artie: Hey) When you're not strong (Artie: When you're not strong) I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend) I'll help you carry on (Artie: Help you carry on) For it wont be long (Artie: Oh, it wont be long) 'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on New Directions (New Directions): (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (Hey) When you need a hand (You need a hand) Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions) We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on) New Directions: I just might I just might have a problem that you'll understand Mercedes with New Directions We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me Artie (New Directions): If (If) There is a load (There is a load) You have to bear (You have to bear) That you can't carry I'm (I'm higher) right up the road I'll share your load Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: If you just call me Mercedes with New Directions: Call me (Artie: I'm calling) New Directions: Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend) Call me (Artie: Call me) Call me (Tina: Call me) (Artie: When you need a friend) Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend) Call me (Tina: If you need a friend) Call me (Tina: Any time of day) Call me... Mercedes: Oooo, It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me New Directions: Lean on lean on (Mercedes: Lean, lean on me, yeah) lean on me when you need a friend Lean on lean (Mercedes: Hey, yeah!) on lean on me lean on me Lean on lean on lean on me Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions): I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on New Directions (Mercedes): I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (Artie: Yeah!) Mercedes: Yeah! (Artie: Ohh) Kategorie:Videos